Who Framed Lincoln Loud?
Who Framed Lincoln Loud? is the fan made Special of the loud house Summary When Everything that went wrong and Lincoln is framed for a disaster from a mysterious person He will have a Little help with a Detective Will they solve the mystery of the person who did this and save the day? Plot ( Warning Spoilers ahead! ) it was a sunny fall day In royal woods Lincoln was in his room reading his comic in his room when he decided that he went to the bathroom but he decided not to because of what happened last time so Lincoln went downstairs to watch some TV called "AARGH!" in the living room everything was going so well until then There was Noise with A Crashing sound Lincoln got up from the couch and saw where the noise was coming from but when got to the place where the noise was made it was a window that got broke! Lincoln wasn't sure to tell his father what had happened to The window so He Grabbed a dust pan and broom to clean up the mess but as he was cleaning he bumped into Lori who was right in front of him She asked Him accusingly if he did break the window but Lincoln Just Brushes her off and went to continue with the cleaning But Lori ( In a Fit of Rage ) Grabs Lincoln By the collar and drags him to His room and Blows Up at Lincoln for breaking a window and Slammed the door behind Him Lincoln was surprised that Lori never been so angry with him before and went to his bed and continued to read his comic Later at dinner everyone was Looking at Lincoln because he did something wrong But though Lincoln tells them that nothing was wrong but just when his sisters are about to attack him When Rita revived some Good news That Her sister is Getting married to a mysterious man it was tomorrow Everyone was excited about the news. the next day everyone was at the wedding was excited when they got to the chapel it was destroyed by the mysterious man and It has Lincoln all over it in red and windows are destroyed Everyone looks at Lincoln in some Kind of rage no one wanted to get angry at Lincoln but they did to in a Rage Rita and Lynn sr fed up with Lincoln and they become angry and as a result they grounded Lincoln for rest of the week At home Lincoln tried to tell them about the mysterious person but they didn’t care about the mysterious person and Rita threatened him to be grounded for 2 months and they locked the doors so Lincoln could not answer In his room Lincoln tells the viewers about what had happened he was upset indeed and then as he was crying his tears suddenly turned into a human detective known as detective bullet Lincoln begs for his help to find the mysterious person and save the day Detective bullet agreed to help with Lincoln’s situation and quickly the left threw the window and the tears made the puddle into a made up police cruiser and detective bullet and Lincoln got into their car and went to the chapel to find the mysterious person inside they looked at the evidence until they found a spray can filled with red paint but when they saw it was Loris paint spray bullet and Lincoln are shocked by the treatment Then Lynn Sr comes in to the chapel and sees Lincoln with a detective he was tired and grumpy about Lincoln sneaking into the chapel in the Middle Of the Night and Grab Lincoln By His Arm And drags Him Out to vanzilla and toke him home in a fit of rage and then Escorts Lincoln to the dinning room with a Very Upset Rita This The Final Straw when Lincoln Tells them About the Mysterious Person Enough Was Enough For Lynn Sr and Rita Had Become so Angry Indeed Rita Grabbed Lincoln by his shirt and pulls it towards her eye showing red in anger scaring Lincoln In the process She Drops Lincoln To the Ground but Before they can Do So Detective Bullet Comes into the House and see's Lincoln Being Yelled at so Harshly By Rita And Lynn Sr But then Detective Bullet comes to the rescue he Pulls Lincoln from Lynn Sr and Rita Before Bullet angrily explains what were they doing to Lincoln Rita and Lynn Sr Were explaining to Detective Bullet About Being angry with Lincoln But Not Long enough Before Detective Bullet Explains what would happen to Them If they Do anymore Yelling and screaming at Lincoln This makes Lynn Sr and Rita Feeling Guilty about being angry And Detective Bullet orders Them to Go to their Room And think about what they just did and Lynn Sr and Rita Did go to their Rooms as soon the dust Cleared Detective Bullet Hugs The Hurtful Lincoln ( who Was in tears ) The Loud Sisters Sees this are feeling pretty harsh about Characters * Lincoln Loud * Detective Bullet Trivia